


Packs

by Bee_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio Fight, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Not A/B/O AU, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tanaka be straight, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Volleyball Dorks in Love, actually there's angst, getting kicked out, mostly everyone is gay, tanaka is single and living it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: Hinata wonders now. He lost his pack, now what, two, three days ago? They literally threw him out the door, with a suitcase that almost hit him, then shut the door. His mother screeching to never come back. He could see his father's disappointed face. Natsu standing by the door, confusion was written all over her face. She's was being held back by his mother. In the windows, he could see the rest of his family looking at him. Glaring at him. Get out. So he grabbed his suitcase and left, running far from them. Wondering around. Without a home. His heartbreak clouding his mind, and his team just wants to know whats going on.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 565





	Packs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! There is some stuff in here that might trigger some people! There is homophobia in this story. It will be there throughout the story, and I'd rather not trigger anyone or bring up any bad memories for people. So I thought I'd just put this here. Thanks for choosing my story to read by the way. I hope you all like it. By the way, this is gonna be pretty bad cuz I wrote this at like three AM. I'll revise this when I have a better state of mind.

Pain shot through him as his bare skin collided with the roughness of the pavement. His head swam, and he blearily sat up. There was something else thrown his way. Barely missing his body.  
His vision cleared, his ears stopped ringing. He wished they hadn’t, because he heard his mother.  
,” Get lost, you fucking bitch!”  
His eyes widened.  
,” I said get! Nobody wants a gay for a son! NOBODY! Do you hear me?! You better! Don’t you dare show your hide in our territory, got it?! Step foot back near us and we’ll hound the entire pack on you!”  
His eyes watered, and tears spilled over his face. She wasn’t done.  
,” From here on out! I disown you, the entire family disowns you! Get lost you pack less faggot!”  
That was enough, he stood on shaky legs, grabbed the suitcase and tore off towards the city. He would need to find shelter, his friends weren't an option though. They couldn’t know, couldn’t know about him. They’d be ashamed of him too.  
Packless. Gay.  
Essentially worthless.  
So, he would hold out as long as he could. Find a job, work, study, volleyball. He couldn’t let anyone know what was happening with him.  
About thirty minutes later, he found himself entering the town. Entering with bruises, scrapes and dried blood on his skin.  
His father’s face flashed in his mind. The disappointment that was etched into that face he was so excited to see again. After months of his father coming home, and then this happened.  
They weren’t supposed to find out. Not about him being gay. It was supposed to be his secret, something that wasn’t going to be told to the world. Not yet, they were supposed to know when he was stable. Living a good life. Not this.  
Not in his first year of high school.  
Not when he couldn’t find work.  
Not when the most important things at this point we're supposed to be volleyball and getting good grades.  
Not when he was supposed to be going out with friends at night, living his best life.  
But no. Now he’s wondering the streets, hoping he’ll survive to see the end.  
____  
Three days have passed since Hinata was kicked out of his house. His heartbreak has not been invisible to the team. He comes in with dirty hair now, he doesn’t smell like himself, instead, he smells like a dirty alleyway. Which is exactly where he is right now. Tucked away in a hidden part of a dirty alleyway. Away from people.  
He doesn’t smile like he used to. It can’t even be compared to the smile that he wore last week. They hear his stomach rumble from across the gym. He doesn’t talk much anymore either. He’s afraid his voice will let them know even more about his current predicament.  
Suga’s had enough at the end of the day. Hinata’s not even asking for more tosses from Kageyama. Who’s shifting foot to foot while staring at Hinata. Suga sighs, enough is enough.  
,” Okay, that’s it. Team meeting, right now. Sit in a circle.”  
They all comply without hesitation.  
Suga takes a deep breath,” Hinata. Don’t try and run, it won’t work. What’s been going on with you? Don’t lie to us either. We all know something is up.”  
All eyes turn to Hinata, who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. The redhead shrugs slowly,” There’s nothing going on. I’m just tired. This week hasn’t been a good week alright?”  
Kageyama speaks next,” Well you don’t even seem happy at volleyball either. So something definitely not right.”  
Hinata freezes for a second,” N-no, I’m still happy at volleyball. Again, I’m just tired, and things have been rough this week. I’m sorry for making you worry, I’ll just go now.”  
Kageyama’s eyes narrow, and before Suga can tell him to back down, Kageyama’s standing in front of Hinata,” A rough week. I can hear your stomach rumbling, and even if your sad, or tired you always eat. But I can hear your stomach, which means you haven’t been eating. Also, why can’t I smell your pack on you anymore? It’s like it was never there, or it's fading now. It’s replaced by dumpster alley.”  
Hinata’s brow furrowed,” It’s not your business Kageyama.”  
The taller practically growls at him,” If your unhappy, then it is damn well my business.”  
,” Fine, fine! I’ll tell you! I got kicked out, I don’t have a house. The reason why I smell like a dumpster alley. That’s where I live now. I have a suitcase, that’s it. My phone’s at my house. I have no money. Just some clothes, and the suitcase. My pack kicked me out. I don’t have a pack anymore. They didn’t want me.”  
Now he began to break down. Everything pouring out over his tongue. He cried out,” They found out, they found out I’m gay. They found out. They didn’t want a gay in their house.”  
He looked up at Kageyama, who was staring straight down at him. Everyone was silent, the words flowing through their minds. The horrifying truth that had surfaced. Kageyama’s lips formed a thin line, and then Hinata was jerked into his chest.  
Strong arms wrapped around him. Holding him close. His eyes slipped shut, nose sniffling. He leaned further into him, breathing in his scent.  
Suga spoke up,” This is very serious, and I hope we all realize this.”  
Nishinoya fumed,” I’m going to punch them so hard.”  
Asahi shook his head at him,” Not yet, okay? Later.”  
Nishinoya nodded,” Fine.”  
Daichi looked around the room,” Kageyama, you have the largest house. I think we need a pack session there.”  
Kageyama nodded,” I’ll call my mother.”  
,” Okay, Hinata, lead us to your suitcase. Then we’ll head to Kageyama’s house.”  
Hinata nodded and pulled away, not completely though. They headed out, locking up the gym, and making their way into the town. They wove their way through some alleys and turned around, house after house passed by. Then they found the alley. Where Hinata’s suitcase was tucked away against the dumpster. He took it and nodded at them,” That’s it.”  
Daichi nodded,” Good, now it’s time to go.”  
They walked back to Kageyama’s house, his mother and father out of town for the next couple of days. It took them a minute to get to the house, but no one minded really. Everyone was grateful that the night was Friday, the next day would be a day off.  
Eventually, they made it to the house, Kageyama and Hinata made their way to Kageyama’s bedroom. The rest of the team downstairs in the living room, or the kitchen preparing food.  
Kageyama turned around to look at Hinata,” Why didn’t you tell me you got kicked out? You know I would’ve helped.”  
Hinata fumed quietly before answering,” I thought, I thought you all would kinda hate me. For being backless.”  
,” How could we hate you for something like that?”  
,” I don’t. I don’t know. I just convinced myself. Mom, she told me when she kicked me out. Nobody would want a gay, packless wolf. Nobody.”  
,” She’s a bitch for not supporting you and saying all those things. Your worth is not on sexuality nor pack. Your worth is on you for who you are and how you are to others. Worth is not defined by sexuality nor status, it’s defined by your personality.”  
Hinata hiccuped, hot tears streaming down his face again. Kageyama brought him close again, holding him like a delicacy. Kageyama murmured,” I’ll be dead before anything ever happens to you like this again. Okay?”  
Hinata nodded,” Okay.”  
Kageyama drew away,” Now. Get clean, I’ll get some clothes that fit you.”  
,” On it.”  
They shared a small smile and reassurance from one another. Hinata slipped into the bathroom while Kageyama laid some clothes for him to wear. His own clothes.  
After that, he slipped into the bathroom with Hinata. He joined the other for a shower. Scrubbing each other's backs.  
Once the shower was over, they both got dressed and headed downstairs, where food was cooking.  
Tanaka waved his hand in greeting,” Took you two a fucking million years.”  
Kageyama glared while Hinata stuck his tongue out at Tanaka, who flashed them the finger. Nishinoya laughed quietly while he rested against Asahi,” Very nice you weird-ass Baldo.”  
Tanaka whirled around,” Hey!”  
They laughed. Yamaguchi chuckled quietly while Tsuki just nodded his head in his own way of laughter. Suga poked his head out of the kitchen after that,” Dinner will be ready in about five. Daichi set the table.”  
Daichi sighed,” Yes dear.”  
Nishinoya snickered,” That’s what you get for being the Dad of this team.”  
Daichi just shot him a quick playful glare.  
They talked a little bit during that time, then dinner was called. Quickly they all settled into their space at dinner. Thanking Suga and Daichi for the meal before digging into the food. Hinata eating and eating until his stomach filled up.  
Once it was eaten up, they washed their plates and the dishes. After the last dish was washed, everyone migrated to the living room. Yamaguchi yawned before shifting. His bones remolding themselves and body shrinking then growing into his wolf state. Fur the color of the forest trees during the summer.  
Tsuki hummed quietly before changing into his wolf form too. Yamaguchi curling up next to him, resting his head under Tsuki, who laid his head on top of Yamaguchi’s head. The blond and green contrasting against each other.  
Tanaka turned too and curled up on the big chair in the living room chair. His coat grey, and short. He keened then rolled around a bit before settling down. Kageyama was next to shift, forming into his large black wolf shape, then jumping on the couch and laying on his back. Hinata stretched a bit before shifting. His form surprisingly larger, and red. He leaped up onto the couch with Kageyama and laid on top of him, snuggling in.  
Daichi shifted, curling on the plush carpet, the blue working nicely against his thick brown coat. Suga was the last to shift, his coat a silvery grey. Carefully he went around, to Yamaguchi first, sniffing under his chin and giving a few licks. He did the same to Tsuki.  
Then he moved onto Tanaka, who bared his neck in acknowledgment. Already used to this process. Nishinoya and Asahi no different. Then Kageyama got it done to him, and then Hinata. Daichi last, who rolled over slightly, making more room for Suga to curl up next to him.  
Then the night was over, everyone asleep.  
Things would be better soon, they had to believe it. They would find help for Hinata, and then things would get better. They just had to hold onto that hope, and never let it go.


End file.
